


First Love

by Jemlela



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage love is in the air. Starts with Green Candle and goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Contains scenes from the Green Candle part 1 and 2. I didn't go into to much detail about the scenes, because any fan of the show know what took place.

AN: This story starts right before Green Candle

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy is at the dinner table with his parents and his siblings. Usually every other word out of his mouth is Kim this and Kim that and Kim has the most beautiful eyes. However tonight he is rather quiet. He moves the food around his plate to look like he has been eating.

"May I be excused?" He asked.

"Tommy, you haven't eaten anything." His mother Robin commented.

"I'm just not hungry that's all."

"Yes, you may be excused, put some foil over your plate and put it in the fridge. You can eat it later if you get hungry."

Tommy nodded and did as he was told before going up to his room to start on his homework. He was just staring down at his math book dazing off into space. A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Tommy's father Patrick walks in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"If this is about dinner, I just wasn't hungry."

"Is something bothering you?" Patrick asked his son.

"There is this dance at school Saturday night-" Tommy began.

"And you want to ask Kimberly. Besides when do you ever dance?" Patrick finish.

"What makes you think that?" Tommy replied defensively Ignoring the second part.

"Admit it, you have a crush on her," was all Patrick replied.

"I do not!"

"She is all you ever talk about. At dinner every night it is 'Kim this and Kim did that' I must know everything about her and yet I haven't even met her." Patrick told him.

"Okay, so maybe I do. But what if she says no?"

"You won't know until you ask. If you really like her, take a chance. If she says no; then at least you will know and can move on with your life." Patrick told him.

"Okay, I will."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youth center the next day

Tommy is sparing with Zack who is also trying to convince him to ask Kimberly to the dance. Tommy is so focused thinking about Kim that Zack knocks him on his back during their sparing session.

Tommy wants to ask her but he can't seem to find the courage or the right words to say. He calls from the phone in his room.

"Kimberly, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the park, by the lake?"

"Of course Tommy. I will be there in 10 minutes."

Tommy had butterflies in his stomach as he made his way to the park.

"Kim, I was wondering. No, that is no good. You know there is going to be at dance and school, would you like to go with me. No, that sounds too corny. Man I never thought it would be this hard to do it." Tommy just kept practicing what he was going to say.

"Well there she is; it is now or never!" Tommy said walking up to her.

Just as Tommy was going to ask her, they get attacked by putties.

Saved by the Bell, Tommy thought to himself sarcastically. The putty battle went bad for Tommy and he was captured by Goldar. He was hurt and shocked to find out that Rita plans on taking away his powers.

No, I need them. They are a perfect excuse to see Kim all the time. How can I ask her know, when she is a Ranger and I'm not! Tommy thought as he gave up his power coin to Jason so that Rita can't have the powers.

It is all over, my life is over. I won't be seeing Kim that much anymore. I would just have to try and concentrate on karate, since it is the only thing I have left.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lake

Tommy is practicing his moves when Kimberly walks up. He approaches her, making light of the situation, even though inside his heart is breaking at that he could never have her now. His heart beamed when she told him that she missed him.

Remembering his father words, 'If you really like her, take a chance' Tommy took his hand in hers and rubbed his finger over the top of her hand looking into her big beautiful eyes. He took a chance, leaned forward to kiss the girl of his dreams.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
